


Something to Fight For

by NestPlaster



Category: Starship Troopers (1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brief Mention of Violence, F/M, Florida Is An OK State But It Does Get Humid, Group Sex, Knotting, Learning Empathy, Light Fascism, Orgy, Shower Sex, Soap, Towel Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Carl Jenkins is racing through training towards a career as an Intelligence Officer, but one oddball assignment may prove to be the most valuable lesson of all.





	Something to Fight For

Carl Jenkins had grown to like the space station.

Some of the new recruits felt it was too far removed from Earth, but Carl liked the steel bulwarks, the windows that looked out into inky blackness when facing away from home, the consistent temperature and humidity. The air smelled crisp to him, the faint smell of ozone reminded him of the systems working tirelessly to ensure the crew had a stable environment. It helped him think, and as a Junior Intelligence Officer in Training, a great deal of thinking was expected each and every day.

This fondness for the station contributed to Carl finding himself standing at attention before his Commanding Officer's desk, having just expressed disbelief at what had been asked of him. "Junior Intelligence Officer Jenkins", his CO continued in a clear and emotionless voice, "I think far too highly of you to suggest that you mistook this order for a suggestion. You will not graduate to Intelligence Officer without spending this time in basic training. You are not above the chain of command. And you will report to the shuttle in the morning, packed and ready to go, or you will not return to the Intelligence Corps once the two weeks are up." Carl held himself still for a brief but telling pause while the officer eyed him up and down before concluding: "Dismissed."

* * *

Mobile Infantry training took place on Earth, and Mobile Infantry training was awful.

It didn't take Carl long to miss the quiet conditions of the space station, and it didn't take much longer to realise that there was a clear divide in people between the two environments. Intelligence Corps were, in hindsight, largely peopled by Betas -- clear-headed and calm in demeanor, but assertive enough to cut through questions and form assumptions despite working with incomplete data. Carl was sure there were exceptions, but the inhibitors and aggressive environmental controls made it easy to forget about any outliers. In contrast Mobile Infantry seemed to be split between Alphas and Omegas, and although they were all given daily inhibitors with their rations Carl had serious doubts as to how effective they were.

Basic training took place in a camp reclaimed from the swamps of Florida, and Florida wanted it back. The air was wet and heavy at the best of times. The days were filled with physical activity and high stress training which kept the trainees near or past their breaking points. Carl could not count the number of times he had seen two Alphas baring teeth, or an Omega ready to throw themselves recklessly into any physical task to demonstrate their fitness. The camp felt on the verge of complete chaos, barely held in check by exhaustion and harsh military discipline.

The day of the incident was burned into Carls memory, and he suspected it would be until he breathed his last. The day was hot and humid, even for the aggressive standards set by the training camp, and the troops were engaged in the first live ammunition exercise Carl had ever seen. The air was thick with the scent of the troops, all hormones and pheromones worked to a fever pitch. The troops worked their way forward in waves following the mantra drilled into them at the start -- Fire, Advance, Drop.

Carl felt dizzy with the stench as he stumbled forward over the uneven ground, firing wildly into the air before lurching forward past the line ahead of him and embracing the earth. Records show it was the fourth surge forward where Carl hesitated. He remembered realising for the first time that Alphas and Omegas really did smell different -- almost tasting the two layers of air writhing against each other -- the moment of clarity shattered in an instant when he was pushed to the ground. The air crackled with fire and out of the corner of his eye Carl saw a recruit go down in a flash of red.

The moment between the shot and the shouted commands of the Drill Instructors must have been brief, but Carl remembered an eternity. He remembered blood hanging motionless in the air, but to his shame, he mostly remembered the weight and warmth of the body pressing his own to the sweat soaked soil. He remembered the forearm that had broken his fall, now pressed awkwardly against his face. He remembered the taste of the Alpha skin, the musky tang of pheromones mixed into the sweat.

He remembered hearing Dizzys voice in his ear as she said "Fucking Hell."

* * *

Just over 24 hours passed before Dizzy pinned Carl down again.

Carl was hiding in the dorms during free exercise. The Alphas and Omegas loved the physical exertion of sports; even exhausted from a day of training they couldn't stay away from the basketball courts, burning off some tension and energy before dinner. Carl had no problem brushing this off for a few quiet moments sitting on his bunk, trying to make sense of the madness surrounding him. The bunkhouse was always thick with the scent of the troops and Carl had barely noticed the fresh smell of Dizzy approaching before she sat down opposite him and launched into the questions.

The dorm housed over one hundred trainees but it felt claustrophobic to Carl in the moment. Like anyone he had noticed the smell of Alphas and Omegas before. In the time here he had almost gotten used to the constant miasma hanging heavily over the camp. This felt different suddenly, the scent of Dizzy inducing a slight vertigo. "We need to talk" she opened, before laying into him about everything -- not taking this seriously, not being committed, not having any investment. Knowing that they would be sent into combat, and he would be back on a station, figuring out where to send them.

It was here that Carl remembered understanding for the first time, and he spilled it all to Dizzy. He wasn't here to learn about training, or operations, or the methodology of the Mobile Infantry. All of that was documented in painstaking detail, available at the push of a button if he wanted to know more. They had sent him here to learn about what really made the Mobile Infantry work. He was here to learn about the people behind the troops, and he was afraid of failing.

Carl feared the worse confessing this, but Dizzy showed remarkable restraint and understanding for an Alpha. Once he stammered his way to a halt, once he finished expressing his fears and worries, Dizzy offered a few words of wisdom. "If you're here to learn about us" she said, standing up and pounding his shoulder with an open palm, "you need to learn to be one of us. Even for a moment."

* * *

Carl didn't have much time to reflect on Dizzys words.

Soon enough it was time to head for the showers and wash up before dinner. He had skipped the basketball game but the climate left him feeling covered in a film of sweat and scent nearly every minute of the day, and Carl looked forward to the moments during and after the showers. The air was absolutely saturated with spray and water, the scent of pheromones cut with the caustic smell of the soap rationed out each day. Carl took a moment to face the wall and close his eyes, reducing his world to a private sanctum of warmth and cascading water while in the midst of the squad.

The recruits mostly left him alone during recreational time, which only left Carl more surprised when a sudden snapping noise heralded a sharp stinging sensation across his left butt cheek. Carl jumped and twisted at the same time, locking eyes on Dizzy as she pulled back the tightly wound towel for another strike. Carl felt every eye on him as Dizzy grinned wildly and slowly considered her shot. The room was watching, but not judging ... yet. Carl knew what he had to do, if not what the outcome would be.

Carl darted to the side and grabbed a towel draped over the wall, narrowly avoiding another strike, and spun it tight between his hands under a jet of water while Dizzy did the same. The tension of the standoff was broken when Johnny took a pot shot at Dizzy from behind, and that was all it took for the room to erupt into chaos. Laughter and shouting rang through the air and Carl almost lost himself in the moment before he realised where this horseplay was going.

Weeks of training stress, the hormone laden mist of the shower, and the genuinely questionable inhibitors supplied by the military had finally caught up with the recruits. Carl felt his towel go slack between his hands as he watched Alpha cocks harden at varying rates. Omegas took increasingly playful little snaps at the Alphas, then feigned cowering while presenting their rears for retaliatory strikes. Carl had read about the Alpha/Omega dynamic, even watched a few videos back home, but had never seen anything like this. One or two pairs had already started exploratory grappling when Carl was hugged tightly from behind.

"Would you believe I've never bred a Beta before?" Dizzy purred in his ear. "And an Intelligence Officer in Training to boot... imagine what they'll say." Carl felt the heat of her body press up against him, slick with the soapy suds of the shower. He felt something else pressing hard against lower back -- he knew how big Alphas could get but feeling it was something else entirely, and his stomach gave a lazy quiver halfway between excitement and trepidation in response.

"Intelligence Officer someday" Carl responded, towel forgotten and loose in his fingers, "but here I'm just another Mobile Infantry recruit. At least for the moment." He felt Dizzy relax her grip, although he was still held firm in her arms. She bit his earlobe gently, letting him feel her fangs. Carl lacked the instinctive response of a true Omega, but could not deny how effective that tender pinch of the tooth was at making every nerve in his body sing. He pressed back slightly, arching his spine, and let out the tiniest whisper of a moan.

"Tell me you want it" Dizzy spoke clearly, the Alpha assertion coming to the front. "I want you to say it here, with us." The room had largely split into couples, with a few small groups getting more adventurous, and a few isolated individuals seemingly content to watch. Carl knew that he had replied in the affirmative, although he wasn't sure he actually formed anything that could count as a word. Dizzy understood just fine, and that was all Carl had cared about in the moment.

Carl found himself guided to his knees on the floor. Dizzy had the natural strength of an Alpha, even without the intensive physical training of the mobile infantry, and she manhandled Carl with ease. Carl gasped as Dizzy guided the tip of her erect cock to his eager ass, and felt the slick flood of pre-cum run down his crack and over his balls, mingling with the soap and foam covering his naked flesh. The Alpha cock slid in slowly, gushing lubricating fluid as it pressed forward. Carl knew that his Beta physiology would generally be expected to be compatible with an Alpha cock, but started to have doubts as his body was stretched far wider than he had ever experienced. He felt Dizzy place a reassuring hand on the small of his back and took a deep breath as she drove her cock home.

Pleasure and an overwhelming sensation of fullness overtook Carl as he felt Dizzys pelvis press against his rear. His hands curled into fists and he slumped forward, resting his shoulders on the warm wet tile, pressing his face into the soap and water running across the floor. Looking sideways across the room he saw body after body pressed together, writhing and pumping, covered in foam and obscured by steam. Carl gasped as Dizzy started to work back and forth, lips slack against the ground. A sharp spank across one ass cheek brought him briefly into the moment, and he heard Dizzy ask how he liked this hard Alpha cock. Carl knew he was babbling, knew he was asking for more, faster, harder. He knew he was asking for just about anything he could think of.

Dizzy provided everything Carl begged for and more, working his ass with enthusiasm and vigor that put all of Carls prior encounters to shame. Carl felt a seed of pleasure build up deep within his body as Dizzy pounded her cock back and forth -- a seed that grew as the impossible girth of Dizzys cock started to bulge. It was only now that Carl remembered that one final quirk of Alpha physiology. For a heartbeat he wondered if he could handle the additional girth of Dizzys knot -- doubt soon wiped clean by his intense desire to experience Dizzys knot. Slowly he felt himself spread wider and wider, until Dizzy could only rock back and forth the short distance allowed by the knot held tight by Carls body.

Dizzy held Carl tight by his hips and let out a moan of her own, the first time Carl felt she let go of her own control, and Carl felt hot jets of cum erupt inside him. Combined with the knot grinding relentlessly against his prostate Carl felt his own cock let loose, ropes of cum splattering against the soapy floor of the shower as Dizzys cock pulsed again and again inside him. The moment stretched on and on, Dizzy pumping again and again, until finally they rested prone on the floor. Dizzy pulled them onto their sides and curved one arm around Carl, gently toying with his nipple. "Welcome to the Mobile Infantry" she said, and Carl let a smile shine across his face.

For in this brief moment he belonged -- and the memory of this moment would help temper his nerve as he guided the will of The Federation.


End file.
